


The Kenobi Legacy

by thelittlewolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlewolf/pseuds/thelittlewolf
Summary: When the dust of the aftermath of the battle of Crait settles, Rey finds herself bitterly alone once again to save the remnants of the Resistance. As more pieces of her past, present, and future fall into place, her journey with the Force will test her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Exile

“She can’t stay here! All it takes is one wrong moment and the entire First Order knows where we are, and what then? Huh?! We are the last hope that the galaxy has!”

Poe wasn’t nearly as quiet as he thought he was, and he was growing more emphatic with every passing moment... and the council was turning to see things his way.

Rey hadn’t been invited to this meeting, and she knew why. Even Finn looked at her differently now with all that he knew.

She was dangerous.

She had willingly given a full disclosure of the events that had occurred since she left to find Luke with Chewbacca and R2D2 on the Millennium Falcon. However, the more she spoke about her Force connection, her bond to the new Supreme Leader of the Galaxy, she had seen the excitement in the eyes of the Rebels listening turn dark with distrust and fear. Once, they had looked at her as a hero and savior in their most dire hour, and now, she was a threat.

Of course, none of them said that to her face, but she could feel the shift in them. She cared about the one the galaxy knew as Kylo Ren, and when given the chance, she hadn’t taken the opportunity to kill him when she had the advantage. No, she had collected the broken pieces of her lightsaber and returned his to him while he lay unconscious of Snoke’s throne room... then left. In some of their eyes, that single action had been a betrayal to the Resistance.

But there was one who looked upon the former Scavenger with a renewed sense of hope: Leia.

The aged General had been eager to get Rey alone to ask more questions about Luke, but most importantly, her son, Ben. Rey gave them willingly, of course, feeling a sense of satisfaction knowing that she was able to restore hope in the woman that her son could one day return home again, that he was not completely lost to the darkness, and that conflict still raged a war within him as he felt that call to the Light.

Poe had been the quickest to turn from looking at Rey in wonder to distrust, never allowing her to overhear plans regarding any of the Rebellions next moves, nor did he allow her to spend any time alone, lest she seek out Kylo Ren through their bond. Finn had become distracted as he tended to Rose, staying faithfully by her side while she remained unconscious in recovery. However, the few moments he spent with Rey were now tainted. He had spent so much time trying to put as much distance between himself and the First Order that to know the one person he would have faced death for was now so intimately connected to Kylo Ren made him view her in a harsher light as he pushed her away.

Despite being surrounded by so many people who cared for her, she had never felt so alone.

On Jakku, she had taken comfort in being avoided, for she knew that the other scavengers would have been far more likely to kill her and leave her body to be buried by the changing desert dunes than ever be her friend. Here, she was surrounded by people who cared for her, yet were afraid to be near her, and she found that to be increasingly unbearable.

“So we send her away. Somewhere... somewhere that the First Order won’t accidentally find her, somewhere isolated and remote, and then we find a new place to hide. She can’t put us in danger if she doesn’t know where we are.”

Finn’s voice cut through the murmur of arguing people, and Rey’s head snapped up as the keen sting of betrayal finally sliced through her faith that if no one else would, he would have stood up for her, that he wouldn’t have been able to bear exiling her.

However, she was wrong.

Her hand clamped over her mouth to keep herself silent, and prevent discovery, but hot tears slipped from her eyes to run down her cheeks as one by one, the council readily, and excitedly came to an agreement, already expressing the relief they’d feel once she was gone.

“/No/.”

Leia’s voice loudly snapped with a cold frustration, quickly silencing the crowd.

“General, with all due respect—.”

“/No/, Poe. We are small enough as it is. We can not afford to divide ourselves out of fear and send our strongest hope of ending the First Order away out of fear. She is uniquely qualified to let us know what the First Order is planning, and we can use that to rebuild the Rebellion.”

Despite knowing that the rest of the council wouldn’t agree with Leia, Rey felt a sliver of that pointed pain lessen, knowing that at least one person had fought for her, had been so against abandoning her to nowhere.

“I understand that,” Finn interrupted again, his voice more gentle and sincere as he responded to the General than it had been only moments before. “But she’ll also be safer if she’s not with us, just as she was safer searching for Skywalker than she would have been if she had been with us when the First Order caught up to us after the evacuation. She /is/ our strongest hope, and we can’t afford to put her in danger.”

And with that, the battle had been lost.

Rey ran quickly from her spot which had allowed her to eavesdrop, knowing that she would be unable to look any of them in the eye at the moment without revealing every bit of the all too familiar pain that she had learned at the age of five when she had been sold by her own parents for drinking money.

She would lie to herself and say that it was for the best, being sent away, and convince herself that one day, her friends would come back for her, but a part of her knew better than to put true faith in those notions. Those lies would help her survive the day-to-day, but in the end, she knew they would not send for her, just as her own parents had never come back for her.

The next morning, she already had her few belongings packed, and slung across her back in her bantha-leather pack, with her staff hanging behind her from the strap that crossed her body as usual.

“Rey, we need to—.”

“I know.”

Her voice was cold as she cut off Finn, the designated bearer of the bad news, and his eyes widened at the ice in her voice and gaze, regret and pain replacing the sheepishness he had had before.

“Rey, please understand that—.”

“No. Just get it over with. Chewbacca already has the engine primed.”

And with that, she turned on her heels, leaving Finn standing there in his shame and agony. She had heard Leia murmur something before Rey heard the General’s footsteps following her as the Scavenger boarded the Falcon, but Rey didn’t turn around to face her.

In ill-contained frustration, Rey tore off her pack and staff, throwing it on the worn couch of the common area as she heard Leia sigh behind her.

“I didn’t want this. And Finn...”

“He has Rose. He’ll be fine.”

“No. He needs you too, just as I have needed my brother. Don’t make Luke’s mistakes and shut out those who care about you.”

“I’m not making his mistakes. That choice was made for me, and Finn played his part in it.”

“And he’s going to miss you. Just because he’s afraid of what could happen, doesn’t mean he stopped caring about you. His first words when he woke up were to ask about /you/. Everything he has done since I first met him has been about you, Rey. I may think it’s a mistake sending you away, but Finn thinks that you’ll be safer this way, and that is all he’s ever wanted isn’t it? You safe?”

Rey paused, falling silent for several seconds before finally turning around to face Leia with the pain she had hid from Finn so plainly written across her face this time.

“I don’t want to go away and never come back...”

Her voice cracked as she spoke, and her throat felt thick as she held back the gnawing urge to let hot tears fall down her cheeks once more. Leia stepped closer, wrapping her arms around the girl in a maternal embrace. She pulled her close and tight, running her fingers through the ends of Rey’s hair in an effort to provide comfort.

“We will see each other again, Rey. This isn’t the end. Can’t you feel it?”

Rey’s arms clung to Leia, almost afraid to let go. But still, she nodded. She could feel the truth in what the General had said: they would see each other again.

Leia was the first to pull away, giving a sad smile as she placed the data chip with the encrypted coordinates in Rey’s empty hands.

“If you see my son... If the time is ever right... Tell him that I still love him, and that I forgive him.”


	2. A Teacher

Time had never been on her side.

She had either spent her time waiting on it, having it run out on her, or be forced to sit as it loomed, ticking over her head like a hefty bounty.

No.

Time was not her friend.

‘ᴛʜᴇsᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғɪʀsᴛ sᴛᴇᴘs.’

Those words echoed in her head, haunting her thoughts with an unfamiliar voice that she couldn’t place, almost taunting her. Her time spent in exile on the island had given her an ample opportunity to reflect upon all that she had seen, and all that she now knew. This, of course, allowed her to fixate on the things she did not yet understand.

She knew, at present, that the differences that kept her and Ben poised on opposite ends of the galactic chessboard could not be reconciled, at least not yet. They had both seen that it was a future, that it was a possibility that they could find peace and balance together the way they were, but the path to that outcome was still unclear and clouded, no matter how she tried.

The books she had stolen from the first Jedi temple proved only to be as unhelpful and confusing as her own thoughts. Half of them were in a language that she couldn’t read, and what was actually decipherable to her, only made references to ‘The Grey Between the Light and the Dark,’ which she could not figure out a meaning for.

There had been the odd, helpful tidbit that allowed her to find better focus as she reached out with her feelings in meditation to focus on the life force between all things and how to listen.

That was when the voice had started returning.

A thick, tan blanket sat folded in her lap, as she carefully ran her fingers over the material. It had been a gift. General Organa—Leia, had placed it in Rey’s hands she and Chewbacca had left to go in search of Luke Skywalker with only the words “Luke used to get cold up there too.” A sad, small smile tugged at the wrinkled corners of her eyes while her lips pressed into a thin line before she excused herself from the girl.

Space had been so cold to the Scavenger, who had been used to unrelenting heat in an endless desert. Now, the island, with it’s rain and ocean breezes felt nearly as cold as being among the stars had.

With the blanket in tow, Rey set off to the rocky cliffside that hung high over the breaking waves of the ocean. Here, she found peace, and quiet while she meditated, being able to feel at one with all the life and energy on the island and beneath the the water.

Quietly, and easily, she sat upon the rocks before wrapping the blanket’s full length around her frame until she was completely shielded from the chilled flutters through the air, of breezes that weren’t quite strong enough to truly disturb, be enough to bother.

Her eyes closed and she willed herself to a calm, letting go of all other thoughts and feelings as she reached out once more to feel at one with everything around her.

‘ᴛʜᴇsᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғɪʀsᴛ sᴛᴇᴘs.’

That voice had returned once again, as she touched that Force between all things, forcing her to open her eyes.

“Rey, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Her lips parted as she stared at the translucent man before her, wearing robes similar to the ones Luke had worn when she first found him. His face, was unfamiliar, but that voice...

“You’re the voice from my dreams...”

He chuckled silently, before moving closer to sit upon one of the raised rocks on the cliffside, his robes and brown hair unbothered by the whispering winds. He had a handsome, strong face, she decided, but eyes wiser than than the years that his face suggested. His hands folded over his pale robes, just above the thick, leather belt that encircled his waist.

“You could say that. I’ve been waiting until you were more prepared to accept what is possible through the Force before revealing myself to you.”

He had a calm, kind, and unthreatening tone, that nearly seemed to border on musical with the amusement that he held in it, but whether he always spoke like that, or if the amusement was at her expense, she did not know.

“Are you really here, or is this like...”

Her voice trailed off, a quick wariness and caution settling in. Just as the Rebels had sought to protect themselves from the possibilities that her Force Bond with the current Supreme Leader held, she suddenly felt the need to protect Ben in the same manner.

“No, young one. This is nothing like your bond with Ben. Those who become one with the Force continue to exist, even after physical death, and here I am.”

A realization dawned on her, and her eyes widened.

“You’re a ghost.”

“Roughly speaking, yes.”

But her suspicions still hadn’t been soothed.

“Who are you and why are you here?”

At that, he laughed heartily, throwing his head back as his shoulders shook from the effort.

“My apologies. It would seem after decades, my manners are not what they used to be. I was a Jedi Master, and a General in the Republic during the clone wars before the rise of the empire. I knew Luke when he knew less of the Force than you presently do, and I helped set him on his path.”

He paused with pride, a smile twinkling in his eyes as though that was enough to explain himself and his purpose. However, the confusion still, ever present in Rey’s eyes told him the opposite.

With a heavy sigh, his expression softened to a gentle smile, before he shook his head.

“I was sent to teach you the ways of the Force, Rey. I am here to help you on your own path to give you the strength and wisdom to face what comes next without failing or faltering as so many have before. Luke Skywalker knew me as Ben Kenobi, but you can call me Obi-Wan.”


	3. A Legacy

Once, a long time ago in a star system far from here, there was a Jedi. He, assigned to protect the royal dignitary from Onderon during an attack on the planet.

During his time there, he became close to her handmaiden, as the woman would not be parted with her mistress. Annoyance at having an additional person to guard turned to respect, then friendship as the maid displayed her loyalty and fearlessness when it came to defending her Princess.

After a night, during an encounter with a Clone army that had left both the Jedi Knight and the maid injured, they tended carefully to each other’s wounds while their charge slept, quietly and reverently praising the other’s bravery until they awoke the next morning in each other’s arms.

However, a Jedi was forbidden to ever love or have attachments, so while she had fallen for the Knight, he left once the planet’s Senator had successfully negotiated for aid and peace was restored to the system. Without a need to protect the Princess, he was recalled to the Jedi Temple, leaving the maid behind.

Unknown to the Jedi at the time, his time spent with the woman had resulted in a child, a girl. However, fearing the Jedi code would require that her child’s father be punished and banished from the order, she kept their daughter a secret from him.

As the years passed and the Old Republic was destroyed, along with the Jedi Order through Order 66, the maid, afraid that her daughter would be executed along with all the Jedi across the galaxy, sent the child away. She had paid a merchant couple to take her daughter and keep her safe, never to speak to anyone of where she had come from.

But the couple, filled with greed, sold the girl at the age of 15 to a group of slavers. Thankfully, her time with them was brief. A young woman who was fair never lasted long and was typically, sold quickly.

It was a young man and his father, a weapons dealer to the empire, that bought her at the boy’s request. He was enamored and fascinated by her for reasons he was unsure.

The girl, expecting to be as abused and used as she had been with the Merchants and Slavers was shocked and bewildered by his kindness and caring. The two quickly became inseparable, companions rather than servant and Master. He taught her how to fly a ship, something which she easily mastered, and how to repair them just as easily. She, in turn, told him the stories of the Jedi and their great battles and feats that her mother had told her as a child.

Years passed by and friendship soon turned to love, and obsessive love, and they could not be bothered with anything but each other... And as these affairs usually did, it resulted in a child.

As the Empire was defeated when they were young adults, his father’s business endeavors failed, and within time, all the money that they had thrived off of was spent.

Reduced to being as poor as the lowly of the galaxy, the pair wandered the junkyards of the galaxy, bartering for food, fuel, and drinking money. However, they did not bear the hardship with ease. Where peace and affection had once existed, rage and hatred now stood, and their poor daughter often witnessed or experiences the brunt of their frustrations.

The need for a new Motivator forced them to stop on Jakku, hoping to trade for the needed part. Unkar Plutt easily provided, and, seeing their desperation, made them an offer.

A money offer.

With drinking money now in hand, they left their daughter behind on the barren wasteland of a planet to be used as Unkar Plutt saw fit.

And they shed no tears over the parting.

The same could not be said for their daughter that they had never even bothered to name.

……………………………………………………………………………

“That Jedi, was me.”

Rey had listened intently as the Force-Ghost of Obi-Wan spoke to her, soaking up the tale as if it was the only thing that mattered.

But as pieces of his story became too familiar, painfully familiar, her eyes widened at the pieces that had fallen into place, creating a picture that she could see and understand.

“I was an old man when I finally found out that I had a daughter after returning briefly to Onderon when Luke was young. I found the woman I had wronged all those years before. She had thought me dead all this time, and told me everything.”

He paused, he face sober and remorseful for a moment as his gaze fell to the ground at his feet rather than maintaining the eye contact he had held with the girl in front of him.

“I searched for our daughter, but in vain. I never got the chance to meet her in life. I returned to watch over Luke as he grew, deciding that I could not afford to fail a child again.”

His kind, warm eyes finally lifted to her once more, a soft, sad smile upon his lips as if trying to read something in her face before continuing on.

“In death, I was able to do more than I could in life. I finally found my daughter, though she had become so filled with hate and bitterness that there was nothing I could do... And then there was you.”

Slowly, he took a step forward, taking a ghostly knee on the ground to be at Rey’s level.

“I have watched over you since the day you were born. I have been by your side, witnessed your triumphs, your pains, and your losses, and tried as I could to soothe and comfort you in whatever ways I could. And now, I can be here for you as I ought to have been for your mother.”

She was no one.

Nobody.

From nothing.

But she was not nothing.

She was a piece of a Legacy.

She had a family.

“I’m your grandfather, Rey.”


End file.
